The Legends of Olympus: A New Beginning
by Heroes12
Summary: The Earth has entered an age of darkness and death. It is a time that is filled with fear. Demigods are not the only mythical beings in creation anymore, nor the strongest. When worlds collide what species will dominate. **Rated M for strong scenes, gore, language, sexual themes, and more. Read at your own risk. (No Percy x Annabeth)(Other Parings)


**(AN: Okay sooo this is something new I have started up, yes I know its short but its only a prologue/intro to the world I have created. I have the next two chapters written and there much longer, I just wanted to see how everyone will respond to it. If people like the idea and I should continue or it sucks and I should trash it. Lemme know! :p )**

 _The Earth is in a different age now, an age far more different than any one previous. It is a time full of hate, darkness and death. One where new Gods ruled, beasts roamed the land, and everyone lived in fear._

 _The fateful seven stopped the Earth Goddess Gaea in a great battle of storm and fire. The fight shook the planet and left scars deep into the earth. In the end Gaea was defeated and her powers broken. Maybe it all happened when she fell, but no one can tell you for sure. On that day everything changed, and the world was made anew._

 _The Earth transformed. It was like a new God recreated the Earth in his new own vision, but it was not a vision of beauty, love, and prosperity. It was one of hatred, death, and darkness._

 _New beasts walked the planet, and strange plants burst from the ground. The ground shook and cracked. Millions upon millions were killed in the transformation. The survivors were forced to start over, and rebuild. Nothing was left of the world they once knew and cherished._

 _Even those of godly blood suffered. The immortals themselves lost power and separated; hiding in the darkest corners of the planet. The demigods almost went into extinction; they were lost and confused with no help. Only hope kept the survivors sane. Hope is why people moved on, rebuilt, and stayed alive._

 _Hope. It's the one thing that remains, even in the darkest of times._

 **~Perseus**

I remember the day like it was yesterday, and it's a day that has haunted me ever since. It's in my dreams and while I'm awake crossing this wretched wasteland. Yes we managed to defeat Gaea, but was losing everything else worth it. I lost everything that day; my life, my friends, my family, and Annabeth, the love of my life. She was ripped from my world in an instant. It still hurts even after all these years, like a numb hole in your chest that could never be filled. I couldn't even bury her as her body could never be found.

She looked at me in shock; eyes wide as Gaea's power broke and swept across the earth. Her eyes were wide as she reached for me, then nothing. I'm not sure what happened, it was like the earth warped in on itself then back out again destroying everything as it went. When the ground settled, everything had changed. Where once green hills rolled across the land and rivers flowed, now was unrecognizable. It was like we were cavemen again trying to figure out this strange place around us.

I can still see the look of shock on Annabeth's face as she stared at me. It is the last image that I have of her and it is burned into my mind. I struggle to remember all the other fleeting memories I have of her. Times that we were together and happy; where we could just gaze into each other's eyes without a worry in the world.

I have nothing physical to remember her by, not a picture, or even some token. But I can still see the color of her stormy grey eyes, the sound of her beautiful laugh, and the feel of her soft gentle lips upon mine. Then she was just gone.

It should have been me instead. I still feel the pain of loss to this day. It's the worst pain I have ever experienced. Worse than Tartarus, worse than Styx itself. It felt like my heart would explode, and I wanted to die, but I couldn't. I knew she would never forgive me if I purposely gave up on life so I fought on and planned to die of old age. A miserable old man begging for death to claim him.

Everyone I love or cared about was either dead or long gone. I am all alone in this hell of a world.

The funny thing is that I couldn't die. My guess is that the power that resided inside of me as a demigod transformed that day as well. I was now partially immortal, meaning that I can die, but we will never age or become sick of any kind. My demigod powers changed too, my power over water had remained although different. The water still gave me strength, I could still breathe under water, but it was much harder to control than before. Maybe it's because the water changed too that day, but who knows.

I don't know if anyone else survived, I mean I can't be the only one right? How many of us were lost that day? I was alone when the earth finally settled. Alone, heartbroken, and scared.

It took a while for the humans to start up again. They were just as lost and scared as me. Eventually they did start again though. That's human nature though right? It's either a horrible plague, or a huge flood to almost kill off the population, but eventually humans come back. This time around though, they are not alone. Other species rose and fought for control of the top of the food chain. There were now elves, witches, dwarves, goblins, and many other creatures to see.

I have seen just about everything this new world has, I have traveled this planet for over five hundred years, but yet I have still yet to lay eyes on another demigod from before. Maybe I am the last of my kind, but I will always hold on to the hope that one day I will see someone I recognize. I would be happy to see even Mr. D the God that made our life a living hell at camp.

Maybe one day this would all change, and there will be peace again. Until then all we have is hope.


End file.
